


Somebody Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me

by AllannaStone



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: :), Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi chaptered ficlet, OMG THE FLOOF, Oh man that’s a lot of tags, Please R&R!!!, Somebody Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: After a mysterious fire destroys New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance, the school is forced to share space with Midtown School of Science and Technology. What could go wrong?





	1. PROLOGUE

“Attention students, this is Principal Davis speaking.”

 

Peter Parker frowned as he stopped his calculus test to focus better on what the principal was saying over the school loudspeakers. He had a feeling that he knew what it would be about, but didn’t want to give in to his suspicions just yet.

 

“As many of you may know, our sister school, New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance, was destroyed during a horrific fire last week.” The loudspeaker crackled as the man heaved out a loud sigh. “It is my duty to inform you that the school will be relocating to Midtown School of Science and Technology until the school can be rebuilt. That being said. I hope that you all make the incoming students feel as welcomed as-”

 

Peter dropped his pencil and it rolled off to the corner of the classroom, however the action went unnoticed as the entire class went into a boisterous uproar, despite the teacher’s attempts at getting the class to settle down and finish their respective tests.

 

Peter felt guilty- after all, it had been him who had been fighting the newest villain to New York- a guy in an old time submarine- like suit and giant flame throwers attached to his arms. The superhero had no choice but to let him torch the school so that he could web him up and destroy his flame throwers. The villain’s curses that followed Spider Man were so impressive that he mentally filed a few of them away. For when he was old enough to use such crass language, of course.

 

“Class! Please settle down!” feeble Mrs. Drolleringtons pleaded to no avail. She finally gave up and began to write out new equasions for another test that she would (hopefully) get the students to complete tomorrow, if Principal Davis didn’t make an announcement that the entire school was going to Disney World or the likes.

 

Peter was lost in his own little world as he thought of the New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance- otherwise known as the most difficult performing arts school to get into- next to Fiorella H. LaGaurdia High School of Music and Arts and Performing Arts. He couldn’t help but wonder how the school was going to squeezed into Midtown Tech- the school was already tiny enough as it already was- how were over 500 more stuendts going to impact the high school?.

 

Ned Leeds, Peter’s best friend, leaned over in his seat and poked him in the side with his pencil.

         

“What are you thinking about?” the plump boy asked, his eyes scrunched up as he tried to read the smaller boy’s face.

 

“I’ll tell you about it later, guy- in- the- chair,” Peter teased, laughing at the firmer poke that tickled his side.


	2. MORNING GLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why won't my hands stop shaking  
> When all the earth is still  
> When ancient ghosts are waking  
> So many steps need taking  
> So many plans need making  
> I think I will  
> I think I will"

“Hey squirt?”

 

“Yes, Ben?” Annalisa asked, her head pressed up against her big brother’s back as he zipped through heavily congested traffic. A nervous smile was on her face as her mind whirled with a million different scenarios of what would happen that day.

 

“Don’t be nervous, okay? It’s just another school year, only at another school,” he reassured her, making a right at a stop sign and slowing to nearly a crawl, due to the cars that were inching their way up to Midtown School of Science and Technology. Ben swore softly, making Annalisa shake her head, her lips tight.

 

“Potty mouth jar,” she said firmly. “Are you alright with drooping me off here? I don’t mind walking.”

 

“You sure?” Ben asked, making her roll her eyes at her overprotective big brother.

 

“Well Ben, at this rate, I’m not going to make it to my first class, which, by the way, I have no idea where it even is, and I may get slapped with a detention!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Ben chuckled, pulling over to the side of the road, where he placed the kickstand down and took off his helmet to allow his little sister to kiss his cheek. She couldn’t help but tustle his sun bleached curls playfully as he laughed loudly at her.

 

“Have a good day, alright?” he told her, slipping his helmet back onto his head and revving up the engine once more.

 

“Same to you!” Annalisa grinned as he kicked the kickstand back up and zipped away. “Love you!” she yelled before turning and beginning to quickly jog to Midtown School of Science and Technology.

 

          She took a deep breath in as the intimidating architecture of Midtown School of Science and Technology loomed up before her. She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before plastering a confident smile onto her face and began to strut her way up the steps.

         

          “Annalisa!”

 

She turned at hearing her name and laughed loudly as she was attacked in a giant hug. The petite fifteen year old stumbled and fell against some lockers, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

         

          “Hello, Bumpy!” Annalisa greeted her, giggling as she wrapped an arm around her dark skinned frined’s shoulders, who began to lead her down a hallway. “Where are we going?”

         

          “The gym,” she answered. “There’s a meet everyone get together instead of first period.”

         

          Annalisa felt her anxiety plop into her stomach and it took everything for her not to start crying.

         

          “What di I tell you?” Bumpy gently asked her, her hand rubbing soothing circles into her friend’s shoulder..

         

          “Pretend that I’m in a role onstage,” Annalisa mumbled, another smile, this one softer making its way onto her face.

         

          “That’s right!” Bumpy cheered her on as a set of opened double doors came into view. “I’ll be right here besides you.”

         

          “Forever?” the redhead girl asked, taking her hands and leaning her forehead up against hers.

 

“And always,” she responded with a smile on her face.

 

The two best friends entered the gym, arms linked together as Annalisa glanced around her. She saw a lot of nerdy looking people, and that only made her want to shake uncontrollably, however, her years of theatre work prevented her from showcasing her nervousness.


	3. CELL BLOCK TANGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He had it coming!  
> He had it coming!  
> He took a flower in its prime  
> And then he used it, and he abused it!  
> It was a murder, and not a crime!”

Peter looked up as students from the New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance all stopped what they were doing to swarm someone who had just entered the gym. He turned to ask a girl with a spiky pink pixie cut what was going on.

           

“Annalisa Swan had entered the building,” was all that she said, blowing a bubble and popping it. “She’s the most popular girl at New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance,” she added in, her monotonic voice making him take a few extra seconds to take in what she’d just said.

 

“Thanks,” he smiled weakly, the breath in his chest stuttering when he caught sight of Annalisa Swan.

 

There was only one word that he could think of to describe her- perfect. She was perfect- from her unruly corkscrew curls that were tamed by a headband, to her tiny feet, encased by brown boots.

 

“Dude, you’re drooling!” Ned laughed, ignoring the glare that Peter sent him.

 

“Shut up!” Peter grumbled, lightly shoving his friend with a soft chuckle.

 

“Seriously- go talk to her!” Peter sighed in exasperation, knowing that his friend wouldn’t stop pestering him until he’d given in.

 

But just as Peter was getting the nerve to go up and strike up a conversation- about what, he didn’t know- when Principal Davis cleared his throat into the microphone, causing feedback to sound out.

 

“Welcome, New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance, to Midtown School of Science and Technology!” he welcomed the new students with a bright beaming smile. “My name is Andrew Davis, and I am the principal here at Midtown…”

 

Peter zoned out, his attention enamored by the redhead, who was listening to his every word with a n anxious smile on her face. An African American girl stood right by her side, a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“… is why this week, all classes are cancled so that you can mingle and get to know each other, and the school campus, better!”

 

Peter jerked himself from his thoughts, shaking the cobwebs from his head as he wondered what he’d missed out on.

 

“I wonder where the library is located?” he head the redheaded beauty ask her friend, who shrugged in response. A grin took over his face as he tugged Ned to follow him.

 

“Follow my lead!” he hissed before digging out his calculus textbook. As soon as he was close enough to where he knew he would be overheard, he raised his voice loud enough for Ned to hear him over the loud din of chatter. “I need to head over to the library- I didn’t finish my homework last night…”

 

“But dude- classes were cancled for the week!” he whined. Peter shot him a look as they passed by Annalisa and her friend. For a heart sinking moment, he thought his plan didn’t work.

 

A hand at his elbow made him stop and turn.

 

“Do you mind if I joined you at the library?” Annalisa asked, her soft voice only being picked up by Peter’s spidey hearing.

 

“Uh- Ned?” he asked, getting a cat that ate the canary grin as an answer. “Well then, come on- I can show you how to get there…?”

 

“Okay,” she whispered, picking up her backpack and waving to her friend, who was in the middle of a heated debate with three other students.

 

“Are you excited for the school year?” Ned asked kindly as the three of them exited the gym. She shrugged, tugging her leather jacket closer to her as she shivered for a brief second.

 

“I guess so…” she mumbled. “I’m just a bit stressed thinking about all the work that has to be done for the fall musical- everything we’ve done over the summer was destroyed in the fire.”

 

Peter felt a tinge of guilt run through his body.

 

“We’re doing _Phantom of the Opera_ ,” she continued. “Nearly half the school is in it, and the other half works behind the scenes.”

 

“Which half are you?” Peter found himself asking.

 

“Both,” she answered shyly before holding out her hand. “I’m Annalisa Swan, but people call me Lissa.”

 

“I’m Ned, this is Peter,” Ned was quick to introduce the two of them.

 

“Is it always this cold here?” she asked as another shiver ran through her.

 

“It’s an older building, so the heating tends to conk out from time to time,” Peter hurriedly explained, beating Ned to the punch.

 

“Oh.” She looked elsewhere as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to work warmth into herself. Ned sent Peter a look, one which he recognized. He quickly tugged off his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

 

“You’ll freeze!” she weakly protested, trying to hand the hoodie back.

 

“I’ve got thick skin,” he shrugged, watching as she quickly shrugged off her leather jacket to slip into the oversized hoodie. He couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked in his sweatshirt as he helped her back into her jacket.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled up at him, taking her backpack from the floor and continuing to walk, stopping when Peter grabbed her hand. “What…?”

 

“This is the library…” he mumbled, suddenly aware of how they must look- her wearing his hoodie and him with his hand in hers.

 

“Oh.” She ducked her head as Peter held the door open for her, sending Ned a look as she ducked inside.

 

The three of them quickly found a table and got themselves situated.

 

“Do you have your class schedule yet?” Peter suddenly thought to ask, taking the piece of paper that she handed him. “Oh cool, we share five classes!”

 

“I’m going to switch out of most of my classes,” she said softly, making a face. “I’m not academically smart, I’m more musically smart.”

 

“Oh.” Peter felt the joy in his heart deflate dramatically at her statement.

 

“Yeah…” she trailed off awkwardly as she opened her geometry textbook and began to scan through the first chapter, reading quietly under her breath to herself. Peter had to stop himself from saying that he could do all the problems in her textbook in his sleep- he didn’t want to sound like he was bragging. Instead, he took out his own advanced calculus textbook and began to work on homework from the week before.

 

When he looked up at her next, she had moved onto geology and looked like she was struggling. An idea suddenly popped into her head. He groaned loudly, reaching into his backpack and coming up with his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

 

“I hate Shakespeare!” he complained to Ned, waving the book around his head.

 

“Remind me to show you _West Side Story_ ,” Annalisa said, still struggling with her science homework.

 

“Romeo and Juliet is not a love story- it’s a three day relationship between a thirteen year old and a seventeen year old that caused six deaths!” Peter found himself justifying his dislike for the play.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” she giggled softly, and Peter’s heart jumped into his throat. He silently vowed to himself to do everything he could to make her laugh again. “Tell you what- I help you in English, you help me in science. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Peter couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.


	4. SEIZE THE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mysterious fire destroys New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance, the school is forced to share space with Midtown School of Science and Technology. What could go wrong?

**“Proud and defiant**

**We’ll slay the giant**

**Judgment day is here**

**Houston to Harlem, look what’s begun**

**One for all and all for one!”**

           

            “Welcome back, students!” smiled Mr. Goldburgs, the history teacher. “Today, we have several new students from the New York School of Dramatic Arts and Dance with us, so why don’t you tell us three fun facts about yourselves?”

           

            Peter’s eyes remained on Annalisa the entire time- he was enraptured by the way she paid close attention to what her fellow performing classmates were saying. Finally, it was her turn.

           

            “Greetings,” she said, her voice carrying well throughout the classroom. “My name is Annalisa Swan… fact number one, I’m quadlingual- English, ASL, French and Russian. Two, I’ve been acting on stage since I was about… eight or nine years old? Finally, my favorite color is blue.” She slumped back down into her seat as everyone chuckled at her sudden bashfulness.

           

            “Thank you, Miss Swan.” Mr. Goldburgs turned to the whiteboard and began to write down the lesson plan for the day, which was to cover the French Revelation.

 

Peter couldn’t wipe the grin off his face- Annalisa was sitting next to him, and he felt like he was the king of the world. When Flash sat down on her other side, he still felt invincible, like he could take on every super villian the world had to throw at him and come out as the top dog.

 

“Hey Peter? Do you understand what Mr. Goldburgs is saying?”

 

Peter shook himself from his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at her, nodding wordlessly as she bent over her notebook, jotting down tidy notes at a quick speed.

 

“I could use some help…” Peter’s hackles rose at Flash’s voice. He wanted to tell Annalisa to leave him alone, that history was his best subject- but then he’d look like the bully.

 

So he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Help with what?” Annalisa asked, her voice soft as she leaned in closer to Flash, as though she was having trouble hearing him. her kindness took the bully by surprise-  his mouth opened and shut a few times before he offered a simpering smile at her.

 

“Where did the French Revolution take place?” That was apperantly the first thing that popped into his head. Based on the look the petite redhead was sending him, she wasn’t at all amused.

 

“We have a phrase for people like you in Russian,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

 

“Oh?” Flash was still trying to charm her under his spell. “And what words may that be?”

 

“ _Glupaya_ _zadnitsa_.” The way she said, it made it all too clear that it was an insult.

 

Peter had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on Flash’s face- the perfect mixture of embarrassment and fear.

 

“Where did you learn to speak Russian, French and ASL?” Peter asked in a soft voice.

 

            “Well…” She nibbled daintily at her lip, nearly making Peter sight. “My mama was originally from Russia, and she danced ballet from many years- so my knowledge of Russian and French came from her. My papa is deaf, and that’s where me knowing ASL came from.”

 

At the mention of her parents, her eyes drooped with sadness and Peter had to stop himself from hugging the sadness out of her.

 

The bell rang just then, prompting for everyone to quickly gather up their stuff and head off towards their next class. Peter stood by his desk for Annalisa, knowing that she would get lost in the mazelike corridors. She finished stuffing her notebook into her backpack and sent him a sweet smile as she shouldered her messenger bag. The smile on Peter’s face only grew as he began to lead the way out to chemistry.

 

“You’ve been smiling a lot lately,” Annalisa commented offhandedly, making Peter scramble for a reason.

 

“I just- I’m happy that school has started up again…?” he trailed off his sentence as a sentence, thankful that she wasn’t pressing him for more details.

 

Peter was quick to open the door for the pint sized redhead, the butterflies in his stomach only fluttering all the more harder as she flashed him a thankful smile. He followed her to their desks and sat down, watching her from out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling also, her lips turned up softly as she got out a notebook with **SCIENCE** written in swirling calligraphy. She began to tape her pen against the notebook in a rhythmic song as she hummed quietly to herself.

 

“Welcome back, students!” Mr. Warren greeted everyone in a jovial voice was he got up from his desk, adjusting his coke bottle glasses.

Peter leaned over to mutter into Annalisa’s ear. “Mr. Warren also teaches electrical shop classes.” The teacher did look like he did so- he has a potbelly and wore suspenders with a grease stained t- shirt.

 

Mr. Warren began to go over syllabus, moving around the classroom as he moved stacks of paper and books. From the looks of it, Mr. Warren was extremely scatter brained. It was apparent that he kept forgetting where he had placed his bottle of Coke.

 

**_ BANG!!! _ **

 

Everyone jumped in their seats and screamed. Three students fell out of their chairs, one guy swore so violently that Peter was certain the devil himself cringed. Annalisa shrieked and dove underneath her desk, tears in her eyes.

 

Peter was no fool- he knew the signs of a panic attack.

 

**“Now is the time to seize the day**

**They’re gonna see there’s hell to pay**

**Nothing can break us**

**No one can make us quit before we’re done**

**One for all and all for**

**One for all and all for**

**One for aall and all**

**For one!”**


End file.
